


Commission: The Sand Scroll Interrogation

by ED3765



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, F/M, Gag, Hentai, Kidnapped, gagged, kidnap, nude, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Kudos: 5





	Commission: The Sand Scroll Interrogation

"Whew! I cannot believe that went so well!" the long brown haired Sari happily remarked, being a Sand ninja she was clad in a beige-colored jacket, high-collared shirt with bandages wrapping around her waist, a purple-colored skirt with slits in the side along with her bandanna-style forehead protector,. She also wears a blue pair of thigh-high stockings, armguards and brown sandals. 

"I know, I told you that having me luring those two away as a lost traveler would work!" Matsuri said as she was not wearing her usual Sand outfit but instead was dressed in a dark pink shirt with cuts over the shoulders. With it a white shirt underneath the other, and a black forehead protector with a dark gray skirt, her usual thigh high stockings and brown ninja sandals. 

"To think a rogue Cloud and Mist ninja would even band together to steal it in the first place..." Sari remarked eying the scroll they had taken back. Originally a traveling Sand group had the scroll stolen away from them and now the two had stolen it back on orders of their beloved Kazekage. 

"Cloud and the Mist, even if they were rogue ninja, this will cause a stir among the Kage. Anyways, I'm going to go hide this, just in case," Matsuri said grabbing the scroll. 

"Should I follow?" Sari asked as Matsuri shook her head no. 

"No, it's better if we kept its location to one person, don't worry I'll be back soon!" Matsuri promised as she soon vanished into the darkness of the forest they had set up camp in. 

"I hope Temari doesn't take too long in meeting up with us to escort us back to the village with the mission objective..." Sari remarked as she began to relax, mistakenly letting her guard down. Which not long after relaxing, two shadows appeared above, eying the relaxing Sand ninja with lust as they soon made their move.

The two shadows soon swoop down upon Sari who was letting out a yawn, by the time she noticed them it was too late as they had pinned her to the ground. 

"What? No! Let me go! Let me go!" Sari cried out as she squirmed and struggled under their hold. 

"No point in struggling, we have you..." a calm voice informed her. 

"Yeah, struggle too much and we'll make it worse for you!" a brash voice told her as Sari grunted and groaned, feeling her wrists roughly pulled behind her back which rope was wrapped and cinched off around her wrists. More rope tied around her knees and then her ankles tightly as they adjusted her headband to firmly rest over her mouth, silencing her voice. 

"Nrrmrm!" she cried out as she was soon jerked upward and pushed against a nearby tree, more rope wrapped around her midsection and to the tree itself to bind her to it. Once the rope was cinched off, she finally got a good look at her attackers as she could make out a hidden Mist and a hidden Cloud ninja. 

Both of her attackers were very built, fit and good-looking. The Hidden Mist ninja wore the typical vest and outfit with long dark blue hair in a ponytail which his name was Sid. The other being dark-skinned and wore the typical Hidden Cloud vest and outfit with short, greyish hair which his name was Bo.

"Mphpm?" Sari soon cried out, realizing these were the two Matsuri had lured away while she stole the scroll back. "Nrmmm..." she whimpered as the men no longer paid her any attention as they looked the camp over. 

"Clearly someone else is here?" Bo remarked as Sid glared at Sari. 

"Well? Is there?" he asked her sharply as she merely glared at them, despite starting to lightly shake. 

"Leave her, if there is another they will return before long and we have such lovely bait to welcome them back with..." Bo said as Sari began to struggle now, though the ninja hid themselves, leaving Sari to whimper, hoping Matsuri would stay away. 

\--------

"Whew! Sari I'm ba-" Matsuri said returning to camp, gasping at seeing her friend tied tightly to a tree. "Sari! What happened?" Matsuri cried out as she hurried forward despite her friend's gagged pleas to run. 

"Nrnrnrmrm! Mrhrhm nrrnrmrm!" Sari cried out as Matsuri never reached her as Sid and Bo jump from above once more, pinning Matsuri to the ground. 

"Oh, it is you!" Bo said recognizing her. 

"The twerp that distracted us and caused us this headache! What luck hahahah!" Sid happily said as Matsuri glanced upwards, her eyes widening in horror. 

"Y-You two? How did you find us?" Matsuri cried out as the two bound Matsuri similar to how they had Sari and then placed Matsuri next to her, using more rope to bind her to the tree. "Just let us go! We don't have anything for you!" Matsuri cried out as Sari whimpered through her gag. 

"We'll be the judge of that..." Bo said as once the rope was cinched and Matsuri was tightly tied up to the tree, they began to trash their camp. They tore, ripped and broke everything apart to find the stolen scroll. As the two remained focused on the camp, both Sand females squirmed softly within their bonds, the rope straining a bit but knew it was hopeless as Matsuri focused on Sari. 

"Sari, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Matsuri whispered to her friend who glanced at her with tears in her eyes. 

"Nrmrm..." she moaned shaking her head, trying to let Matsuri know she was okay, despite being shaken up. Though the two couldn't take much time to talk about anything as the men soon had everything torn up and were without their scroll. 

"Dammit! It isn't here!" Sid screamed flustered. 

"Clearly not, but one of these two do know where it is at..." Bo said as they approached the bound ninja. "Alright, out with it, where did you take our scroll?" he asked while pulling off Sari's gag, which she gasped for air. 

"What scroll?" Matsuri played dumb. 

"We don't have any scroll!" Sari said being truthful and evident of their torn up camp. 

"Why you-" Sid began to say as Bo held him back and got in Sari's face. 

"You were left here, why is that? Just tell us the scroll's location!" he ordered as Sari remained strong. 

"I got nothing to say!" she barely managed to say as her body shook. 

"I said talk!" Bo ordered while now holding a kunai to Matsuri's throat, Matsuri's eyes going wide as she crane her head back out of fear of her neck being cut. 

"N-No..." Sari said, remaining true to being a Sand Ninja. 

"Tsh! Enough of this! I'll make them talk with some broken bones!" Sid cried out as Bo once more held him back. 

"Calm yourself, we don't have a lot of time to get this done and we don't need a mess. But hey though, we haven't had fun in a while, right?" Bo said confusing their captives and making Sid look on confused before grinning wildly. 

"Hehehe yeeeah! You're right, I totally could get some frustration out!" 

"It should help loosen their tongues, come on, get them off of this tree!" Bo said as they cut the women from the tree, tossing them to the ground where they glanced up weary of their captors.

"Hehehehe, are you ready for this?" Sid said smirking at Matsuri who glared at him and curled up her body a bit. 

"Don't mind if I get a bit wild..." Bo said as Sari gulped a bit. 

"Wh-What are you-" Sari began to ask, though they both got their answer as both men reached out and began to fondle both women, their fingers grasping their breasts tightly through their shirts and groped them hard. 

"Gaaaahhh!" both women cried out before turning to soften moans and shudders, squirming madly under their tight grasp, though their struggles and their tight grasps began to rip their shirts. "R-Release us!" Matsuri cried out over Sari's moans as neither of them could stop their captors given their bound limbs. 

"Heheheh! What fun!" Sid happily said. 

"Yes, you squirm nicely," Bo remarked as they groped and fondled them ravishingly, which before long they began to rip away their outfits completely. This left them naked before long as their nude bodies were left on display for the perverted men. 

"Nooo!" Sari cried out, curling up her legs a bit to hide her modesty as Matsuri looked on with tearing glaring eyes as the men chuckled at their smooth delightful looking skin. 

“Those are some pretty smooth and white skin, I figured Sand ladies have more color…” Bo remarked chuckling as both women blushed deeply from their piercing gaze. 

“Yeah, must be from living in the sun area so much they don’t tan well!” Sid chuckled as both females wished they get on with it. Which before long they forced Sari to lay on her side while Matsuri was placed in a bent over position. 

"Now now ladies, you can still stop this, just tell us where the Scroll is!" Bo demanded as both women whimpered. 

"We don't know!" they both shouted, though fear was clear in their voices. 

"Hehehaha! I was hoping you say that!" Sid said gleefully as both men undid their pants, both women gasping in horror as their cocks came bouncing out. 

"P-Please..." Sari whimpered out. 

"No, please no!" Matsuri begged as Bo sighed. 

"The scroll?" Bo asked one more time, both women remaining silent. "Very well!" he said nodding at Sid. 

"Hahahah!" Sid soon laughed out as he wasted no time and began to insert himself into Matsuri's glistening pussy. 

"Gaaaahhaaaa!" Matsuri cried out as he began to pound away at her. 

"Ooooh, so wet and tight! Loving this are we?" he asked as Matsuri shook her head madly. 

"Shall we?" Bo said as he began to pound away at Sari's ass. 

"Noooo! Not there!" Sari cried out as her body shook and jiggled from him inserting himself into her ass over and over. 

"Then talk! Where is the scroll? I'm starting to think you had something to do with it..." Sid said as Matsuri moaned and groaned. 

"I got nothing to say!" she moaned out as Matsuri moaned just as loudly. 

"Then you got anything to say?" Bo asked Sari who kept moaning, making him insert himself deeper into her pussy, thrusting with all of his might. 

"Gaaaaah!" Sari cried out between her moans. 

"That is a real good slut sound! You a ninja or just a well-trained whore?" Bo asked as Sari remain silent despite moaning and starting to drool a bit. 

"Hehehe, these two can take a good fucking," Sid remarked happily as the women moaned to their actions, their minds swimming in ecstasy. 

" _Why is this happening to us?_ " Matsuri thought grimly as she was never trained for this torment. 

" _Someone stop them.. before... before..."_ Sari thought as there was a loud moan from her and the two men, the three of them orgasming as Matsuri as left feeling denied from the ass play. 

"Gaaaah!" Sari cried out as the men chuckled as their cum oozed from their respected host's hole. 

"What sluts!" Sid happily said. 

"Is that a look of lust I see on your face you fucking cunt?" Bo asked looking at Sari's face, which she quickly tried to hide it. 

"N-No! We're not liking this!" Sari cried out as it was true, both of them were resisting but their wills were quickly being chipped away. 

"Gaahaha! What whores!" Sid said as Bo chuckled, as Bo gave Sari's ass a few swats. 

"Gaah! Aah! Aaah!" Sari cried out from the hits, which left her ass stinging with pain. 

The men once more go at them, Matsuri still taking it in the ass as Sari got another pussy fucking, making them moan and bounce wildly. 

"Gaaaah!" they cried out. 

"We won't talk! So, stop!" Matsuri cried out. 

"Please, no more!" Sari begged. 

" _We can't keep enduring this!_ " they both thought weakly. 

"Like you sluts really want us to stop!" Sid remarked. 

"Indeed, should we find you a mirror so you can see your slutty selves right now?" Bo remarked as both women's faces were priceless, given how their tongues started to hang out with a gazed eye look as the men soon found themselves cumming inside their holes again. "That was perfect, you Sand slut!" 

"Yes, who knew the Sand had such good whores!" Bo happily said. "But out with it, where is the scroll?" he asked while giving Sari another hard slap to her ass, leaving a red print on it this time. 

"Gaaah!" Sari screamed out while wincing. 

"N-No!" they both cried out, despite Matsuri feeling her will broken with no orgasm yet. 

"What a pain!" Sid remarked. 

"Then let’s switch things up!" Bo suggested as they did so as Bo took over Matsuri while Sid now got to enjoy Sari. 

"Let’s show them how to use their mouths since they won't use it for telling us the scroll location!" Sid said gleefully as they made the women kneel in front of them. 

"What are-" Matsuri began to say as both of them soon had to deep throat their cocks. 

"Ngngnrkgkcgagagagaakc!" both cried out and began to gag hard, their cocks sliding deeply into their mouths and grinding at the top of their throats as their eyes bulged out wide. "Nrnrnrnrngmgmgm!" they cried out into their cocks, the men thrusting away at their mouths with their crotches slapping their faces and their balls hitting their chins hard. 

" _This isn't happening!_ " both women thought as the cocks made their mouths sore and could feel them swelling up more. 

"Oooohhnnn!" the men moaned happily as they kept thrusting away. 

"Come on whore! More movement!" Sid demanded while grabbing Sari's hair, yanking on it hard as he forced his cock all the way into her mouth. 

"GGGAACKCKC!" Sari cried out into it, her eyes wincing and barely open as she took in his thick shaft as his head inflated around the back of her throat. 

"Hehehehe, you're pretty good at this, do you whore yourself often you big titty slut?" he mused at her as Sari whimpered more on his cock. 

"Come on, suck harder!" Bo said working Matsuri over, making her take it all the way in on her own. "That's it, shove forward, move that neck of yours!" he cried out as Matsuri whimpered. 

"Mrmrrphpmmmm!" she cried out as he abruptly took his cock out, slapping his saliva covered shaft all over her face before forcing her to take it in. "Gaaha! Gackcakc!" she cried out and gagged on it as Bo chuckled. 

"You're enjoying this! Come on, take my balls in next!" he said taking his cock out again and after a few more slaps, he held it upward, Matsuri whimpering as she soon used her mouth to caress his balls. She licked at them sensually as he moaned with his cock throbbing and slapping against her forehead. Which before long he shoved it back in, moving to a finish as he could barely hold himself back. 

After a few more thrusts, the men moaned out, their cum exploding in their mouths and began to drip down their throats. 

"Ngngkg!" both women cried out as they took out their cocks, slapping their hands over their mouths. 

"Swallow it!" they ordered as both women waivered. 

"Mrphpm, gnghm!" they grunted, managing to pull the thick substance down their throats. 

"Good!" they said removing their hands, allowing the women to pant and gasp for air. 

“Ga..ack…” both women gagged and sickly gasped, the taste of cum tainting their mouths and making their stomachs churn. 

"Now, are you going to tell us the scroll location?" Bo demanded again as Matsuri slowly shook her head, her pride holding out as well as Sari's. 

"N-No, so fuck off!" Matsuri cried out as both men chuckled in delight at this. 

"Hehehahaha!" Sid grinned happily as his cock throbbed madly at this. 

"So be it, that's okay, the night is still young, and even if we do get in trouble from the boss, we will make this enjoyable!" Bo said as Sid gave a concerned look. 

"Will the boss be okay with it though?" Sid asked as Bo shrugged. 

"We can't return without that scroll, besides, you going to work that off yourself?" Bo motion to Sid's erect manhood. 

"Hehahaha, nope, need some help from these proud Sand whores..." Sid as Matsuri and Sari worked up a glare, willing to hold out as long as needed to protect their mission objective as the rogue ninjas intended to see how long the two Sand females could hold out. 

\----Hours later, daybreak----

"Alright, the camp should be here..." Temari said appearing at the camp wearing a purple kimono with her fan strapped to her side. She began to look around, soon gasping at seeing both Matsuri and Sari, nude, roughed up looking with cum staining their bodies as they were both gagged with their headbands and currently tied to a large tree. "You two! What happened?!" Temari screamed rushing towards them. 

"Mphpmmmm..." both women groaned a bit dark eyed from all their torment and abuse. Which as they were freed, Sid and Bo watched on from afar. 

"Heh, told you someone would show up!" Bo said happily as Sid chuckled. 

"Look at her, some nice melons behind that outfit, can't we play with her first?" Sid asked as Bo sighed. 

"Keep your pants on..." Bo said as Temari hugged the two ravaged Sand ninja and soon began to talk to Matsuri. "Once they lead us to the scroll, we'll take them for a nice long trip. After all, they were most wonderful fuck toys, never once breaking or telling us what we wanted..." Bo said in an excited tone himself. 

"Yeah, I feel a bit discouraged I couldn't get either of them to spill their guts!" Sid said grumbling as the two Sand women began to get redressed in some new clothing and soon they began to walk off with Temari. 

"Let's go, we're about to enjoy a threesome!" Bo said excitedly, Sid smirking with deep excitement as they silently followed the women to the scroll's location. 

The end?


End file.
